Betty's Little Secret
by scarecrowbabe
Summary: Variation of the pilot episode. Betty tries to hide her modeling photos. Who will find them, and what will they do with them? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Betty's Little Secret

Rating: K/PG

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me...They are the property of ABC, Reveille Productions etc... I am only borrowing them for this story.

Timeline: Set during "Fake Plastic Snow" and beyond . It changes the outcome of the episode, so I guess this would be considered AU. There will be NO Charlie and Betty and Walter... well you'll have to read and find out!!!

Story: This story is written in conjunction with Tracy's fic "Henry's Little Secret". I hope the readers enjoy BOTH stories. Thanks to Tracy and all the ladies at I-C for the inspiration and for the faith that Tracy and I could pull this off!!!!

Betty's Little Secret

Betty sighed as she dragged herself off the elevator and into the offices of MODE. The dream she'd had last night was still fresh in her mind. Her and Henry, alone in the office. She could recall vividly how he had looked at her in the dream, his hand touching hers as she had handed him Daniel's expense report. Then Henry's holly comment and that kiss!!!! Betty's palms started sweating again as she remembered the feeling of Henry's lips against hers. She shook her head trying to clear the thoughts from her head as she approached Amanda's desk. She and Marc had their heads together as usual.

"Jeez Betty, you look like you fell out of the insomnia tree face first." Amanda said.

"And hit every branch on the way down." Marc added.

Betty rolled her eyes at the pair as she made her way to her desk. She looked through the glass separating her from Daniel's inner office. No Daniel yet. Betty sat her coffee and bagel on the desk as she put her purse in the bottom drawer.

Daniel was just finishing up some early spring cleaning when Betty announced she was heading to lunch with Christina.  
Daniel nodded and waved her off as he went through the final drawer in his desk. An old newspaper, mock layouts, phone numbers hastily written on scraps of paper went into the box next to his desk. As he reached the bottom of the drawer, his hand stumbled onto a large manila envelope. Curiously, he picked it up. He opened it and pulled out a sheaf of glossy test shoot photos. His eyes widened as he looked out towards his assistant's desk as if she were about to catch him doing something wrong.

Betty's "photo shoot" pictures. Oh god, those pictures!

Daniel remembered setting Betty up to pose in the test shoot. He had been so sure he'd wanted her to quit when he'd basically told her to stand in for the missing model. Daniel had been smug, so confident that this assignment would be above and beyond, even for Betty.

Boy had he been wrong!!!

No one had been more surprised than Daniel that Betty had DARED walk out in that costume! Except maybe Phillippe the photographer. Betty had held her head high against all the snickers and outright laughs as she walked out in that pleather costume. Daniel had done a double take when she'd looked at him almost defiantly as she made her way towards the other models. Even as Phillippe had begun shooting, calling out orders to the models, Betty had tried her hardest to pose and face up for the camera. Daniel's conscience had begun to eat at him as Betty posed with the other models while the entire crew got a nice laugh at her expense. Even after he insisted Phillippe stop with the humiliation of Betty, she kept her head up. After she'd ran out and given Daniel an earful, he'd known that Betty was head and shoulders above every assistant he'd ever had. And she'd come back to work for him gladly.

He was going to get rid of those pictures. Maybe burn them!!!!

Betty was a true friend and had blossomed into a quick thinking assistant. He didn't wish for her to relive the embarrassment and humiliation she'd have to deal with if those pictures ever surfaced. Especially not since Daniel had a feeling Henry the accountant had a little crush on Betty. No, he would make sure no one EVER saw these pictures again.

Especially NOT Henry!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Daniel heaved the box full of trash out to Betty's desk. He sat it underneath her desk where she would find it once she returned from lunch. He posted a note on top for her to have it sent out to the recycling bin as soon as she could.  
He'd hidden the envelope with the pictures inside, hoping that if she did go through the box, she would realize that he was trying to get rid of the insulting pictures for her. He slid his phone out of his suit jacket pocket as he dialed up his favorite restaurant for lunch.

Betty picked up her lunch tray and followed Christina to the garbage can. As she dumped the remains of her lunch, Christina asked her.

"Are the plans for the Christmas party going well?"

"So far, so good." Betty said as she placed her empty tray on the rack next to the garbage can. The two women walked out of the cafeteria towards their workstations. As they walked down the hallway to separate, Betty saw Henry coming from the opposite direction. Betty gasped as she hid behind Christina.

"Betty...what in the world..." Christina said as she finally saw Henry walking down the hall. "Ah..." Henry saw Christina and Betty? walking...or maybe skulking was the better word for Betty towards him.

"Christina." Henry said, playing along.

"Hello Henry. How are you doing today?" Christina asked.

"Um...fine." Said Henry. He tried to hold in a smile.

"If you happen to see Betty, could you tell her I said "Hi"." Henry said as he walked past the two. Christina couldn't hold back her laugh as Henry strolled away.

"Christina!" Betty said, "That wasn't funny!"

"That was hilarious!" Christina said, "I like how Henry didn't even see you." Christina laughed again as she waved good-bye to Betty. Betty scowled at Christina's back as she turned towards her desk. As she approached the desk, she saw two pairs of legs underneath her desk. She approached quietly as she heard the whispered voices:

"What the hell is Daniel doing?" Betty heard Marc's voice.

"Looks like he's cleaning out the black hole that he calls his desk." Amanda answered.

"Phone numbers...layouts...hello what's this?" Marc said. Betty saw a manila envelope appear out of the box. Trust these two to dig through the trash for dirt.

"OH...MY...GOD!!!" Amanda squealed as Marc displayed the contents. Betty stifled a gasp as THOSE pictures appeared from under the desk. Those god-awful, humiliating photos from the photo shoot that Daniel had made Betty pose in so she would quit. They seemed like such a long time ago until they showed up in Marc's hot little hands. They hadn't noticed Betty standing there, so she crept quietly around to the edge of the desk.

"These are some juicy pictures, we need to put these in a safe place." Marc said. He replaced them in the manila envelope as Betty watched. His hand crept up and laid them just above his head right in front of Betty.

"So where's the little charity model?" Marc asked. Betty could almost see Amanda's smirk from under the desk.

"She's still at lunch, probably trying to play hide and seek with her little accountant geek." Amanda said.

Betty quickly snatched the envelope as she cleared her throat.

"Actually, I'm right here and I've got the pictures!" Betty said loudly. Amanda and Marc scrambled quickly from their snooping as Betty glowered at them.

"Betty...we didn't realize you were there." Marc said, smiling nastily.

"I'll bet." Betty said. Amanda slowly sauntered over to Betty.

"You DO realize those pictures are still the property of MODE right?" Amanda said. Betty swallowed nervously. Amanda looked over at Marc.

"Let's get her." Amanda hissed. Betty took off, sprinting through the MODE hallways, darting from one end to the other. She rounded one corner to find Amanda blocking the way down to the Closet and safety with Christina. She turned and sprinted the other way, bumping into irate, starving looking models as she past Wilhelmina's office. She thought about ducking in there, but nothing on earth would incite her to enter the Queen's chambers. She darted past the copy room, considering... But no, there was no way out of there. She turned and walked quickly back to Daniel's office, hoping she could get in there and lock the door. But Marc was blocking her hope there. She was trapped!!! Betty really only had one way out.

She ran to the elevator and pushed the DOWN button. As she entered the elevator, she saw Marc and Amanda walking quickly towards her. She pressed the button for the third floor as the doors closed on them.

Betty rushed into Accounting and headed for Henry's desk. He was the LAST one she wanted to see those pictures, but she needed some help dodging Marc and Amanda. She didn't think they would come down here looking for her, but she wasn't sure. As she turned the corner into Accounting, she ran right into the one person she hoped and dreaded seeing.

"OH, I'm sorry I wasn't watching...Betty!" Henry said, looking at her. Henry took in her out of breath stance and flushed face and steered her towards his cubicle.

"Betty, you look like you've been running a marathon and you've got a pack of wolves chasing you. What's going on?" Henry asked.

Betty sat down in the chair Henry offered her to catch her breath. After a few minutes, her breathing returned to something more normal (as normal as could be expected around Henry) and she looked at him.

"It's worse than that. Marc and Amanda are looking for me. I"ve got something that they want and I'm trying to keep it from them and even though Amanda said that they belong to MODE I don't think so because they're pretty bad and Daniel was being really nice and getting rid of them because he knows how bad they would look and so I've been chased around the MODE offices earlier trying to keep them from those two because I just know what they would do with them if they got their hands on them and..." Henry held up a hand to stop Betty's ramblings. He smiled down at her and Betty felt her heart start to race again.

"What exactly are Marc and Amanda chasing you for?" Henry asked. Betty waved the manila envelope at him.

"For what's in here." Betty said. She shifted in the chair nervously.

"There's some...private...documents in here." Betty said, "Things that would seriously hurt...someone at MODE if the wrong person saw it."

"Well, why don't you let me take a look and I'll see what I can do to help." Henry said as he reached for the envelope.  
Betty clutched the envelope tighter to her chest as she looked horrified at Henry.

"NO!" Betty said, "I mean...not that I don't trust you Henry. I just...these documents are really sensitive and I wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea about..."

"People?" Henry interrupted. Betty looked down at the envelope then back up at Henry.

"You Henry. I don't think the...person...would want you to get the wrong idea about them." Betty said.

"Betty, is there something in there that has to do with you?" Henry asked, "Because there is nothing that would..." Betty stood up as Henry looked at her puzzled.

"You know what Henry; I'm sorry I interrupted you. Just do me a favor. If Amanda or Marc comes by, you haven't seen me. Can you do that for me?" Betty asked. Henry nodded at her. She smiled her full-on, braces laden smile at him as she turned and hurried out of his cubicle. Henry sat down at the chair Betty had just vacated and shook his head. He decided to call his mom tonight and let her know he wasn't coming back to Tucson for Christmas after all. He had a bigger mystery to figure out.

What was in that envelope that was so bad that Betty didn't want him to see, and how could he get his hands on it to find out?

TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Betty made her way cautiously towards Daniel's office. As she passed the reception area, she saw Amanda smiling lazily at her as she approached.

"Betty, you sure took off like a shot...kind of Road-Runneresque." Amanda said. Betty just rolled her eyes as Amanda called after her.

"I think Daniel was looking for you a little while ago. He might be in his office by now." Amanda said.

Betty approached Daniel's office. As she walked in she realized that Daniel wasn't there and hadn't been back yet from lunch. As she went to turn around and confront Amanda who had followed her, Betty felt the envelope slipped out of her grasp as Marc appeared behind Daniel's door. Marc held the offending envelope aloft as Betty tried to grab for it. Amanda hissed at Marc as he played keep-away with the envelope with Betty;

"Daniel's coming. Let's go!"

Marc darted past Betty with the envelope just as Daniel approached his office. Marc and Amanda stood next to Betty's desk as Daniel rushed in, brushing past Betty calling out orders to her.

"Betty, I need you to find the layout for the Deveraux ad. I just ran into Mrs. Deveraux at lunch and I've gotten some really great ideas talking to her." Betty stood where she was, watching Marc and Amanda slowly inching towards the outer office.

"I'll get to it in just a sec Daniel.. I've got to..." Betty stopped as Daniel turned around and looked at Betty pleadingly.

"Betty, I really need your help. Please!" Daniel said, "Can the other stuff wait?" Betty sighed as she watched Marc and Amanda stroll to Reception, Amanda waggling her fingers goodbye to Betty sweetly.

"Yeah, I guess it can wait." Betty sighed again as she turned to help Daniel.

Marc giggled irritatingly as he and Amanda strolled to her desk in Reception. His eyes darted towards the envelope as Amanda smiled over at him.

"Oh, this is going to be soooo fun!" Marc said, "So what do we do first? Scan the photos and cc them to everyone in the building?"

"Nope." Amanda said.

"Ok, how about blowing them up and hanging them as decorations?" Marc asked. Amanda shook her head.

"Photo Shop them and give them as Bradford Meade's Christmas cards?"

"Good idea, but not quite." Amanda said as she turned and looked at Marc. Her eyes gleamed evilly as she gasped at the idea she just formulated. She grabbed Marc's arm as she pulled him closer and whispered;

"These babies are going to a certain geeky little accountant downstairs. I'm going to send him an early Christmas present his little cardigan wearing self will never forget." Amanda said as Marc's eyes widened at her.

"You evil little elf!" Marc said, "Betty's going to kill you when she finds out."

"I'm not worried." Amanda said breezily, "Besides she knows we're in this together. You might want to stay out of her way though, in case she decides to hang you by your...mistletoe." Amanda laughed as Marc glared at her.

"Ewwww...nice." Marc said, "Now mistletoe has a whole new meaning for me." Amanda smirked at him as she found a black magic marker. She turned the envelope over and wrote on the front:

PRIVATE!!!! FOR YOUR EYES ONLY!!!!!

She sealed the flap of the envelope and turned to Marc.

"Time for Santa's Helper to make her delivery. " Amanda said as she headed for the elevator.

Henry rubbed his eyes behind his glasses as he walked tiredly back to his cubicle. He had just come from a meeting with his boss. Henry's boss had wanted to know how the plans for the MODE Christmas party were coming, reminding Henry that the suits only had a small budget and for Henry to keep a close eye on the preparations. Henry had assured his boss that the party was under budget, without bringing up Betty's name. Henry hadn't wanted to see the look on his boss' face if he had inserted her name into the conversation. Henry knew that even mentioning Betty's name usually brought a wide smile to Henry's face. Something Henry didn't want his boss to see.

As Henry sat down and picked up his paperwork, he noticed a large manila envelope in his In-Box. It looked like the same envelope that Betty had clutched to herself in fear earlier. As he pulled it out of his inbox, he saw the unfamiliar handwriting on the front.

PRIVATE!!!! FOR YOUR EYES ONLY!!!!!

Henry looked down at the envelope in confusion as he broke the seal. His fingers glided across smooth, glossy feeling paper as he grabbed the items inside and pulled them out. To Henry, they looked like some kind shots from a photo shoot.  
He adjusted his glasses as his eyes slowly registered the out of place model in the center of all of the photos. He pulled the photos closer to his face as he stared openmouthed at the figure in the center of every picture.

The halter style black and red pleather top with the cutout.

The VERY short black pleather hot pants.

The silver spiky heeled thigh-high boots and red pleather gloves.

Henry's throat wouldn't work as he continued to stare in astonishment at the pictures someone had conveniently "gifted" him with. He pushed past his inital amazement at the pictures as he focused on Betty's face. She looked absolutely withdrawn. Henry could tell she was obviously embarrassed at the situation she'd found herself in. Henry could almost hear the laughter of the camera crew and extras as he flipped through the photos, zeroing in on Betty's poses. Henry felt a shaft of white-hot anger tighten his chest as he realized someone had had quite a laugh at Betty's expense. He tucked the photos back into the envelope and pushed himself away from his desk. He decided to go upstairs and see maybe the one person who could shed some light on this. Henry strode to the elevator and pushed the UP button. When the car arrived, he pressed the button for the 28th floor and sighed to himself as the doors closed and the car ascended.

TBC... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Betty looked around the MODE Christmas party in full swing. She was thrilled that the party seemed to be such a success. Everyone milled around drinking and talking, seemingly in good spirits. Her co-workers looked relaxed and in good spirits, deadlines and pressures temporarily forgotten. She picked up her snow globe and looked out over the party as she caught sight of Henry.

She had seen him the other afternoon in Daniel's office, talking intently with her boss. Henry had been gesturing to something on Daniel's desk, pointing to it with what looked like anger. She knew it wasn't any of his expense reports, smiling as she remembered the learned lesson from before. Betty hadn't been able to see what it was that had Henry so riled up, but whatever it was apparently Daniel was in agreement with Henry. Daniel had held his hands up as Henry had adjusted his glasses and folded his arms in front of him. Betty had never seen Henry that angry before, but before she could go in and find out what was going on, her phone had rung and Betty had to run downstairs to pick up some layouts for Daniel. Betty shook her head to clear it as Henry looked over at her.

It seemed to Betty that time stopped as soon as she made eye contact with Henry. She caught his look and held it. First he was smiling at her across the room, then something changed. His expression became serious and intense, his brown eyes pinning her inside them as she could read his intensity from across a crowded party. Someone walked through her line of vision. As the person moved slowly past, Betty's eyes focused on the brunette now taking Henry's attention. Betty dimly thought she had been a fling of Daniel's, but the thought fled her head as she watched the model pressing her lips to Henry's. Her mouth closed with a shock as she quickly grabbed her things and fled to the safety of the elevator. She was only vaguely aware of Henry's voice calling after her as she pushed her way into the elevator.  
She tried to work the hurt and disappointed look off her face at Henry as the doors closed in front of her.

Betty had failed miserably.

Betty arrived at the office the next morning. Even though it was Saturday, she'd promised Daniel she would come in to make sure that the party had been cleaned up properly. As she arrived at her desk, she spied an envelope on her desk with her name on it in bold block letters. A single pink rose lay next to it. She frowned as she picked up the envelope and opened it.

Betty I have something that I need to give to you. Meet me at Javier's restaurant in the Village tonight at 8. Wear a red sweater.

A Friend

Betty's frown deepened as she looked at the note. She didn't exactly recognize the handwriting, but something about the cryptic note excited her. She hoped it wasn't from Walter.

She and Walter had talked for several hours last night on her father's couch. Betty had finally decided to tell him that she was breaking up with him. She still cared for him and always wanted to be friends with him, but she didn't love him anymore. Betty remembered the hurt on Walter's face as she had told him that. Betty had tried to be as nice as she could to him, explaining that their lives were in two different places now and that she needed more than just what was in her world in Queens. Walter had not been very understanding. Betty knew that he would be upset and understandably hurt, but when he'd grabbed her presents and stormed out, yelling something about Gina Gambarro and how he was better off without her, Betty had known she'd made the right decision. Hilda had raised her eyebrows at Walter's departure, but mercifully hadn't said anything to Betty. Now sitting here with this note, she prayed that Walter hadn't decided to try and change Betty's mind. Betty tucked the note into her purse as she looked around at the office. As she stood up to check out the rest of the offices, her heart jumped into her throat as she realized what the note was about.

"The pictures!" Betty gasped. That HAD to be it!! Whomever sent her the note had to have the pictures. She groaned aloud as she knew she was going to have to have dinner with the new owner of her pictures. She only hoped it was someone who would be sympathetic to her and hand them over. Feeling nervous and anxious about her evening's plans, Betty stood and headed out of the office.

At 8 o'clock Betty walked into Javier's, nervously looking around. As she approached the waitress stand, a kind looking man greeted her.

"Senorita Betty, welcome. We've been expecting you." The man said. He reached behind the counter next to the waitress stand and pulled out a bouquet of mixed flowers and handed them to her. Betty inhaled the fragrances of the pink roses, carnations and daisies as the man smiled at her.

"There's nothing better for a man to see than a pretty lady enjoying flowers. My name is Javier. Welcome to my restaurant." Javier said as he led her back to the rear of the dining area. Betty's hands nervously tightened on the flowers as she wondered whom she would be meeting. She wasn't expecting Marc or Amanda to go to all this trouble, and Daniel would be a real shock. But she was unprepared for the dark head bent over the menu, looking as nervous as she felt.

"Henry?" Betty said. Henry looked up from the menu he'd been studying as he watched Betty walk towards him. Javier watched as the young man's face lit up when he saw her approach.

"Senor Henry, you described her perfectly." Javier said with a smile, "I knew this was Betty the moment she walked in the door."

"Thanks Javier." Henry said as he stood. He pulled out the other chair at the table as Betty stared at Henry. Javier shook Henry's hand as he motioned to the chair.

"Please sit Betty, you two enjoy yourselves and if you need anything let me know." Javier said. Betty slowly lowered herself into the chair as Henry gently pushed it in for her. He walked back over to his chair and sat down across from her. Betty smoothed her hands over her skirt as she looked at Henry. He smiled at her as she picked up her menu.

"So..." Betty said, studying the menu closely.

"Betty, I want to apologize for last night. I don't know who that girl was kissing me, but I want you to know I definitely didn't ask her to do that." Henry said, looking over at Betty. Betty adjusted her glasses, studying Henry carefully before answering.

"Henry, it's OK. Really. I mean it's none of my business who you go around kissing or anything..." Betty said as she trailed off, her face blushing hotly. Henry reached over the table and gently placed a hand on top of hers.

"Betty, I don't want you to think I just go around kissing anyone." Henry said, "That woman just walked up to me and kissed me before I could say or do anything." Henry gently squeezed her hand as he looked intently at her. Betty's mouth went dry as she pulled her hand out from under his.

"Well...I'm...uh...glad you don't go around just kissing anyone." Betty stammered as Henry picked up his menu again, giving Betty a wide smile.

"Ok then, how about we order?" Henry asked, "I'm starving."

As they ate their meal, the two of them chatted happily about everything and nothing. Henry told her about growing up in Tucson, describing the town so vividly Betty could almost feel the desert sun on her face. Betty told him about living in Queens, with Hilda for a sister. They found they liked the same ice cream (Mint chocolate chip) and Betty's mental image of Henry spooning ice cream out of the container slowly into his mouth was enough to make her shiver right there at the table.

She found she enjoyed the ease of conversation and laughter with Henry. Even when recalling an embarrassing incident in school with her older sister, the captain of the football team and some water balloons, Henry laughed with her, not AT her. She felt full and contented from the wonderful food and the wine Henry had selected for dinner that even when they'd rode the subway back to her house and Henry was walking her down her street, she'd almost forgotten what this dinner was supposed to be about. As they stopped close to her house, Betty turned on the sidewalk and looked up at Henry. He cupped her elbows and turned her as he pulled a manila envelope out of his coat. As he handed it to Betty, her lips parted in shock. She took the envelope from him with a shaky hand.

"The pictures...but how did you...?"

"Get them, I'm not sure. They were left in my inbox the other day." Henry shrugged. Betty bit her lip as she looked at Henry's face.

"Did you...see them?" Betty asked. Henry nodded.

"I wanted to get them back to you...before anyone else saw them." Henry said, "and just so you know, those pictures don't change anything between you and I. I still think you're a wonderful person Betty." Betty looked at Henry, speechless.

"You do?" Betty asked.

"Yes, I do." Henry answered, "Daniel told me what the story was behind those pictures and I told him that I would make sure they got back to you and you could destroy them or whatever you wanted to do with them."

"Thank you Henry. This is a big relief after all that's happened this week. I mean with the party and breaking up with Walter and Christmas coming up soon..." Betty stopped as she felt Henry's hand on her arm.

"You...you and Walter broke up?" Henry asked. Betty nodded.

"I didn't love him anymore and I realized he wasn't the one for me. But anyway, thank you for giving me these back. I was wondering if this is what you needed to give me from the note you'd left." Betty said. Henry looked at her, puzzled.

"Um...Betty. That wasn't what I needed to give you." Henry said softly.

"It wasn't?" Betty said, "Then what was it you needed to give me?" Betty asked. Henry took a step forward.

"This." Henry said as he leaned down and kissed her. Betty stood rooted to the spot as Henry's lips gently moved across hers. Henry's lips were soft and warm against her cold ones. She felt him take her gloved hands in his. It was a short kiss but full of promise. He broke the kiss and looked down at her.

"Wow, that was..."

"I know." Betty smiled up at him.

"Can I call you tomorrow?" Henry asked. Betty nodded. They walked the rest of the way to her house. At the top of her porch steps Henry leaned down and brushed his lips against hers one more time. Betty sighed and waved goodbye to him as he walked back out to the sidewalk and down the street. She smiled dreamily as she turned the key in the lock. Henry walked back down the street towards the subway. As he walked he realized he'd finally found the woman his heart had been made to love. He smiled as he thought of the duplicate set of "Betty's" pictures he'd had made, hiding in the fireproof safe inside his closet. Someday he would share another laugh with Betty as they looked back to where those pictures had brought them.

Until then, Henry's Little Secret would just have to wait!!!!!!!

THE END 


End file.
